Duet
by A Special Case
Summary: They met on a rainy day at the bus stop. She was a plain girl, bored out of her mind, and he didn't have anything worthwhile. Her pride wouldn't bend to his words. "Aren't you a little too old to be singing nursery rhymes?"
1. Duet

A Special Case: This is a new story which is another KankuroxTenten (Neji is sometimes too stoic, sorry) so please read and enjoy!

**

* * *

Duet**

She stared at the rain bouncing off the puddle in front of her, resisting the urge to test the depths with a jump.

Tenten, her name was. Tenten the plain girl, with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. If her features were somewhat described individually, she could be considered pretty. Her eyes were not too small for a chinese, and her face not too round. Her nose and mouth sat almost cutely in the middle of her face.

But she wasn't pretty. She was plain.

The repetitive 'dunk…dunk…dunk' on the top of her umbrella were soon becoming annoyingly methodical. Who knew waiting for the bus in the rain would be so frustrating?

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day…"

"Aren't you a little too old to be singing nursery rhymes?"

She turned in shock, almost losing her footing at the edge of the puddle. A handsome boy strolled towards her, a small smirk on his face.

At one look she raised her eyebrows. He was one of _those_ guys.

The ones without a care in the world, but had a need for the last word. The rain pounding down on his simple black umbrella didn't affect his casual posture as he raised his pale face to look at her better.

"You're never too old to believe in the power of music." She turned her chin upwards to match him, never one to back down.

"Well, then…shouldn't it be more like this?" He leapt onto the telegraph pole and turned his umbrella outwards, letting the rain soak through his unruly brown hair.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain-"

Her mouth moved on its own, joining in the last few words quietly.

"-what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!"

He bounded over next to her, just enough to let their umbrellas touch. His laugh was carried away by the wind.

"Nice work, comrade."

"I'm not your comrade."

"But we sang together! We were such a wonderful duet!"

"Uh huh. Keep thinking that."

And that's how they met.

* * *

A Special Case: Reviews incredibly appreciated please! Thank you for reading :D


	2. Rainy and Windy

A Special Case: Chapter 2 of my new story! Was too excited so I'll just put up all I have of this story.  
**

* * *

**

**Rainy and Windy**

"Hey Rainy!"

She winced as she heard the familiar voice. Waiting until he came level with her, she fixed him her best patronising stare.

"What did you call me?"

"Rainy!" He grinned, impervious to the moody look, "Like the word to describe wet stuff that falls from the sky sometimes?"

"Wow," she replied sarcastically, "I'm so happy I'm special enough that you would bother to name me."

She stalked off, and he hurried to follow her.

"Don't you think I'm more of a bright, cheerful person?" She asked him, concern drifting across her face.

He laughed at her serious expression. "What, like sunny? No way! You are definitely a moody, rainy person."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "If I'm rainy, then you're windy."

"Windy?" He gaped at her, "Don't you think I'm more of a compassionate, kind-hearted gentleman?"

"Like…snowy? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are definitely the bothersome wind coming before a storm."

A low rumble approached them, and windows frosted with cold drew up in front of the curb. With a hiss, the bus doors slid open and she stepped on.

He hesitated before following her.

"Windy…huh."

* * *

A Special Case: Review, k?


	3. Lesson

A Special Case: Chapter 3, coming up XD**  


* * *

Lesson**

Tenten cupped her hand over her mouth and nose as she sniffed, forming a barrier from the icy air. Her classmates shuffled impatiently, only silenced with the teacher's threat of keeping them in.

The guide was a preppy girl, probably late twenties. Her brightening smile was almost genuine, but the fidgeting of her nails gave it away. Obviously she was looking forward to getting rid of them as much as they were of her.

"As you can see, the windmill works by catching wind in the sails, then converts the energy into something else, like using it for a grinding mill, or electricity and etcetera."

Someone yawned loudly and a group of boys snickered, hurriedly shushed by a teacher.

The girl's smile tightened before regaining its previous strength. "The great thing about a windmill is that wind is a renewable resource that doesn't run out. It will always be there to make the windmill work."

Tenten looked up at the object in question. It stood like a bulk of rock, bolted down in millions of places, she was sure. It was strange how a whiff of wind could power the huge machine.

"Hey, Tenten! Let's go eat!"

She took one last look at the windmill, then skipped happily over to her friends and joined in with their girlish bickering.

* * *

A Special Case: Yes, I know...pitifully small.


	4. Our Thing

A Special Case: Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Our Thing**

"Sucks we don't catch the same bus in the afternoon, yeah?"

Tenten turned to see the boy adjusting his umbrella as he stared out to the house opposite them.

"Only sucks for you. I'm fine walking alone."

"Yeah, but that means I can't complain about all the stuff that hasn't happened yet!"

"I don't see why that's a problem. Just don't complain. Don't even talk for that matter." She knew it came out harsher than expected, and lowered her eyes guiltily. She actually didn't mind him; sometimes his weird quirks of conversation brightened her morning.

There was a tense silence where Tenten considered apologising. Sliding a glance to his tight lips, she thought of something better.

"What's your name?"

He looked over, surprised, and then smiled. She was a sucker for guilt. He could see the nervous tugging at her bottom lip as she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Kankurou. What's yours?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten. Far stretch from Rainy."

"Well, Kankurou is a far stretch from Windy."

"So true." He looked at her for consideration. "I think…I still prefer to call you Rainy. It's our _thing _after all."

She scoffed, hand going to her bag as she saw the bus approaching.

She wouldn't admit it of course, that she preferred his nickname of Windy.

It was _their thing_ after all.

* * *

A Special Case: Okay, I think I'm going to stop putting stuff up and actually wait for some reviews...if they'll come?


	5. Outside

A Special Case**  


* * *

Outside**

The first time she saw him 'outside', she wasn't ready for it.

Not that she'd like to admit it, but she had been toying with the idea of seeing him in his own environment. How would she act? How would he act?

She hadn't seen him that morning so assumed he was sick or something. Apparently not.

She was walking to her bus stop in the afternoon, and he was coming the opposite way. She had thought he may have been that type of guy; a guy who wasn't afraid to be friends with girls or hang out with them like it was totally normal.

But seeing him like this, tie loose, top button unbuttoned and shirt untucked, walking between two cute, pretty girls was a little more than a reality shock. He was smirking as one of the girls pouted and hit him in the shoulder.

He really looked like he was having fun. Not like with her, right? She was the stingy girl that he probably made fun of with his girl who made a huge deal with making friends with guys. Not cute, not flirty, not fun.

She didn't know how long she had stared at him, or if he had seen her. When he turned his head to the other girl, raking his eyes across her own, she had abruptly switched her eyes to a group of rowdy boys behind them and strode past without a second look.

She fought not to look behind her to see if he would look back. It would be too much of a disappointment if he didn't.

Did it matter? Of course not. It was his own life, and she was only a part of his life.

* * *

A Special Case: If you guys have any suggestions about the story, feel free to tell me! thanks!

She was a mature girl who knew that what they had existed only between them when he had free time. She would not let him control her.

She would be there the next day, the same aloof self, as if nothing had happened.

Nothing _had_ happened anyway, she reassured herself.


End file.
